PUNK
by SoldierNoodles
Summary: Different people act different ways under pressure. A supernatural love story.


He was sure it was the smell that did it.

Derek lifted his head and filled his lungs with the alien scent of freedom. He scratched his chest and let the light of the crescent moon wash over his figure as he let his mind wander into nothingness. He reckoned that the posse had been free for about half a year now, the New York air was cold and frail and he watched as his breath disintegrated with each hefty puff.

He was still having a hard time grasping the idea of freedom; Derek was far from stupid, he often preferred the term "temporary absence of enemies", but for the others sake he went along with the idling word. He looked down and flexed his hands, sighing, and forced himself to stand. He followed the sound of a chirping cricket some mile away from him, thinking of Chloe now he smiled. She'd grown her hair out to quite a length and wore it big and wavy, she'd dyed it again, but this time she went for a strawberry blonde that was more of a auburn gold than anything. Their relationship now carried heavy substance and the young man often found himself being spoiled helplessly by her. Feeling his face heat he pulled his scarf closer to his nose, rubbed his hands together and sped up his pace. Ahead, a tide of thunder rolled in and Derek thought for a second that it would be better for him to turn back now but he kept moving forward.

"Wolves surround their prey." he mumbled aimlessly.

Hearing a chorus of thunder, Derek decided to head back to the mansion.

"What the heck?"

"What?"

Chloe crossed her arms, she might as well been standing stark naked outside in the driveway as Derek pushed through the heavy shrubbery to her left, "Go put-,"

"No, shut your face and come inside before you get sick."

"You're-,"

"Blah, move faster if you don't want me to get sick."

He'd learned over a long period of time not to argue with Chloe, so he made his way submissively towards her, plucking her of the freezing concrete ground as he strode past.

"You're only in a jacket- and I can't believe you came out here _barefoot._"

"It's yours, you know." he frowned, creasing his brow; she must've though that since it read her knees that she'd be safe, "And it's lined in fur- when'd you buy this anyway?"

"No idea."

Inside was pleasant. Derek placed Chloe gently down on her feet and pulled off his scarf,

"It's 2:00."

"Yeah, it is." He tore away his trench coat and placed it on the sofa, "Could you not sleep?"

She didn't answer him at first, instead watching him as he revealed his glorious expanse of milk white skin under the production of the grey coat, "Could you not wear a sweater?"

"Seriously? Derek, you're making me seem like such an old hag." she said a little louder when he neglected to answer her.

He smiled gently before approaching her, "I'm not used to people caring so much about me."

Chloe closed her eyes as she let herself be embraced in his long arms, she placed her own around his neck whispered sweet nothings into the crick of his neck. He blindly led them to the couch where they fell in a tangle of limbs, now with Chloe situated squarely on top of him, Derek fell slowly into a love intoxicated slumber.

**[XOXO]**

It was precisely nine o'clock when Chloe arouse from her sleep, the warm fall sunlight washed the entire room in an orange haze, she worked tediously to entangle herself from Derek's grasp and not wake him up while doing so. She wished they could stay like his forever, she felt safe with there with him curled around her and his massive hands possessively gripping her waist; she pulled her strawberry hair over her left shoulder and let the over sized jacket fall to reveal her pearly skin with it. She conjured the courage to ruin her blissful moment and cupped Derek's face in her hands,

"Wake up boy." she cooed, "I want to go on a walk."

His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her with spring green eyes under thick lashes.

"Good morning."

Derek groaned as he watched her, he felt the pulling need to touch her while looking at her golden red hair in the light. She was smiling sleepily, sitting indian style in between his arms against the cushions of the cozy couch, her hair was pulled over her shoulder and traveled a little ways past her waist,

"You're face is so red right now." she giggled.

_Of course it is. _Dating was foreign to Derek, and being hit with such a omnipotent love was even more mind blowing to him, half the time he was with Chloe he made irrational decisions and often let any sort rule slip because Chloe was the exception to _everything_ in his morals.

"Gotta shower," he sputtered helplessly, "N' Get dressed."

"Yup."

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked as he stretched and shook off the rest of his post-sleep daze, Chloe searched for an answer as she watched Derek's lugubrious expression while lifted himself from the sofa,

"Starbucks... then let's go to the mall."

"Okay."

"I'm going to shower, I'll wait outside for you."

"No, it's cold outs-,"

"Shower!"

Since growing her hair out Chloe was very careful with it; she preferred to towel dry or air dry, but if she had to she'd use the blow dryer on cool. To avoid damaging it with heat she bout products that did styling for her, _and_ since she looked sickly with straight hair she preferred a body wave look or the beachy look. Chloe found that she gravitated to anything that read "curling" or "voluminous". She also noticed that Derek loved to curl her hair around his finger- though he claimed that he liked whatever she did with her hair, that he'd love her all the same. Upon leaving the shower she did her habitual routine; a spritz of whatever perfume she was feeling on her wrist, the back of her neck and waist, towel dry her hair and add mousse, dry off, lotion and get dressed. She smiled as she opened her closet too, ever since things had calmed down Tori had too, and she'd completely upgraded Chloe's fashion sense in every sense of the thing. She'd picked some leather leggings, a pair of ankle booties with a three inch heel, and a sweater that she had no intention of returning back to Derek. It was one of his favorites, a soft, white cashmere Polo sweater with a yellow pony embedded on the right breast, she folded the sleeves so they showed half of her hand and let it fall off her left shoulder again. She left her humid room after picking out some accessories to go with the outfit.

Derek wasn't downstairs when Chloe had finished, she guessed he probably wasn't out of the shower either and he wasn't- and she was right.

She had gone towards his room with the intention of picking out his outfit but stopped short of his door. Chloe wondered if maybe she should wait outside till he turned off the water and opened the door to his room so she could _conveniently_ walk in while he was dripping wet in water and not even _half _naked. Shaking her head like a madman, she ventured into his room with a peachy expression. Derek's room was clean, but that was no surprise in itself since he was a organized kind of guy; his room was appropriately sized, neat, and neutral. The walls were painted a sage, forest-like green, and any furniture found was a dark brown, his bed was pushed up against the right wall. On the left was his desk that was covered in text books, Simon's drawings, and three laptops. Chloe stared directly in front of herself and noted dully that if made a sharp left she'd be in his bathroom with just the turn of a doorknob. Silently she gripped her hands over her mouth and squealed exuberantly to herself before heading to his closet straight ahead of her.

Derek's wardrobe contained no outstanding colors (unless they were his sweats) so she settled for dark wash jeans, some fierce and heavy looking brown leather boots, a black v-neck shirt, and a brown leather aviator jacket with a off-white wool inside and collar.

"You pervert."

Chloe whipped around to catch her boyfriend watching her with narrowed emerald eyes, one hand with a hand towel held on his head and the other holding a towel around his waist, "You peeking tom."

"False accusation," she sputtered, "I'm only here to p-pick out your clothes."

He smirked devilishly before walking to the opposite side of his bed, "Well..."

Derek lifted his other hand to muss his hair, Chloe vaguely realized what he'd just done. She turned her head in innocent defiance,

"Too soon!" she shouted, "We can't! I-I-I'm not r-ready yet!"

"Huh?" he said, "You really have a sick mind little girl."

Chloe turned her head back and peeked through half opened eyelids to see a pair of bright red briefs hugging his hips and arse snugly, a _large_, limp, bulge situated properly in between his legs.

"I hate you." she breathed.

He laughed.

It was ten nineteen when they left the mansion, Derek locked the door behind them and they began their half hour walk to the city. On the way their they were silent, Derek had gone into _L__oyal Hound and Master Mode_ and used his bionic hearing to scan the areas around them, Chloe had vainly assured him that they were safe, Derek ignored her.

"Do you want anything?" she asked as they neared the Starbucks, Derek was busy watching the cabs inch by,

"No," he told her, "Or you get me whatever."

"I'll be back." She kissed him before going inside.

_Oh my God, I'm sick, _Derek openly sighed; he was being engulfed by this love for Chloe, he was letting her into his life with hesitation and it was _killing _him.

_What the hell would I do if anything..._

Derek shook his head, he focused his senses again, and at the thought of protection he lifted his head and sucked in two lungs full of New York City air.

What he smelled immediately whipped him in check.

Maybe it was five or six of them, though Derek hoped it was only four, he instinctively tensed at the scent of other wolves in the air.

"Hot chocolate for you, sir Derek Souza." Chloe shouted as she hand him the paper cup,

"Thanks Leo." he grunted lowly, "How come you didn't get me coffee?"

"I have no idea how you like your coffee."

"Black." he informed her, "Black, and I like Blue Mountain coffee."

"Where the heck is that from?"

"Jamaica."

He grabbed her hand with his free one and pulled her close, "The mall now, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Chloe turned her head, letting her hair fall around her face like a curtain to hide her flaming cheeks.

Derek sniffed again.

They had gotten closer. Close enough for him to pick up on their intentions, of which were not threatening in the least, but he wasn't taking any chances. He squeezed Chloe's hand tighter, and sped up a little. Chloe noticed this, she took his rudimentary thought process into consideration before commenting,

"What's wrong?"

Derek slowed down, before speeding up even more, and answered solemnly, "Werewolves."

Chloe pushed herself so close that they would indeed trip over each other if a wrong step was taken.

"Shit." Derek stopped in his tracks, they were in front of an odd looking hot dog vendor, he felt as though his heart was going to burst of of his chest. Chloe winced as he subconsciously squished her hand.

_Fuck_.

He met the eyes of a another male about a head shorter than him in the same instance, the world around them slowed as they observed each other. Derek decided that he could easily inundate this kid with physical strength alone as he watched the smaller boy.

"Mr." he said, "Can I talk to you?"

"About what?" Derek spat offensively,

"I'm not here to fight you." his hazel eyes twinkled, "I'm here to beg you- actually."

Derek relaxed, Chloe pulled her hand from his and flexed it, "About what?" he repeated as he listened to Chloe sigh at the returning circulation in her hand.

"I want you to become my pack's leader."

"How is that even plausible? You can't just _pick_ alphas."

"I can." He said flagrantly, "This pack runs on heredity, my father was recently murdered, and the pack wants nothing to do with me."

"I'm not related to you."

"You smell like you have really strong ancestors," his gaze loomed towards Chloe, "and you obviously have a mate."

Derek stepped out in front of her, "Fuck off."

"You're no slut, obviously, too."

"Listen smartass-!"

"No. _You _listen, _dickface_, if you don't start your own pack, or join one, they'll kill you. You're in New York, _genius_, these are city tramps, we don't like outsiders." The kid took a breath, "I'm offering you a way out!"

"I don't need your help!"

"But she will!" He growled, pointing at Chloe, "You don't just get to stay here and live _happily ever after_ just because you stay in the woods and don't cause problems."

"Derek," Chloe whispered,

"I'll visit you again, so you'd better hope I'm not dead by then."

He turned around and was lost in the crowd, Derek stood, stone faced and seething. He wove a hand around Chloe's waist and pulled her into the deepest kiss he'd ever given and she'd ever received.

_You'll always be safe._

He said it.

He said that, but the word's never left his mouth.


End file.
